Mood Swings
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: Lucy was having period cramps and Natsu wasn't helping. One-shot


I'm getting into Nalu :D

Quick one-shot which was actually inspired when I was having "women problems" you know what I mean.

* * *

"Lucyyy!"

Lucy cringed when she heard the dragon-slayer's voice. She was absolutely, definitely, not in the mood right now.

"Go away Natsu."

"But I found a job."

"Then I'm not going."

"Why?"

Lucy tried to keep her temper down. Can't Natsu just leave her alone? Not that she hates him or anything, well, in fact, she kinda likessss him.

Lucy shook her head from the thought. It's so infuriating, and her cramps are not helping.

Yep.

It's that time of the month, where women has their demon side take-over, mood-swings in check, and when angered, they are capable of biting a person to death.

She got her period, yippie.

Not.

"So why are you not coming?" Natsu asked, his cute eyes having this confused expression while his eyebrows were arched in a weird manner.

"Personal reasons."

"Tell me then." Natsu inched closer to Lucy, his broad shoulders brushing against her thin frame.

If Lucy was her usual self, she would've jump up and down in ecstasy.

But noooo.

"Because." Lucy said while taking deep breaths to control her foul mood. She doesn't even bother about lying because she knows Natsu will just push matters further.

"Because I have my freaking period, and I would gladly appreciate it if you would go. Now shoo!" She said quietly, yet in a demeaning tone scary enough for Natsu to have goosebumps.

Natsu tried to leave, but stopped on his tracks, while facing Lucy with his innocent face.

"What's a period?"

Lucy facepalmed.

She can't believe Natsu was this stupid.

"Baka-Natsuu! It's a punctuation used in sentences!" Happy joined.

"I know that, you idiot." Natsu replied.

"But Lucy, why would you have a period? Was it a joke, if it is, I don't get it."

Lucy groaned.

Will she be the one to give him the talk?

No way in hell.

So she cautiously asked Natsu:  
"Natsu, do I have to give you 'the' talk?"

Natsu choked on his flames. "What? If you're talking about that talk, well, Erza told me about it, and I find it weird when the guy has to insert his-

"Tatatatatata!" Lucy stopped him from continuing. What the hell? Natsu can be so dense, AND graphic at times.

She also finds it weird that Natsu knows about making love, but doesn't even know what the heck a period is.

"So, what is a period?" Natsu inched closer to Lucy, almost to the point where their faces are almost touching. Lucy backed away a bit, while inhaling a deep breath.

Lucy sighed.

Natsu won't leave her if she doesn't explain.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Well a period is. . ." Lucy started to explain.

A little while later, when Lucy was done explaining things to Natsu (which, surprisingly, didn't even find the topic weird, or, abhorrent, nor any reaction was done)

"Oh! So that's why you smell bloo-"

WHACK.

Lucy doesn't understand why Natsu can be so bloody (no pun intended.) handsome why being incredibly stupid at the same time.

Natsu massaged the growing bump in his forehead, while glaring daggers at Lucy.

"What's that for?!"

"For being an insensitive jerk! Did you not listen? What part did you not get about us women getting sensitive all the time when we get our period?''

"Uhhhhhhh..." Natsu calmed down while scratching his chin. His face contorted into a weird manner.

"You know what?" Lucy sighed,  
"Never mind." And then Lucy walked away from Natsu.

Then Natsu forced Lucy to face him and said "I can cheer you up."

Lucy blushed at this while trying to look away. "Baka N-natsu. . ."

He then got something from his pockets and held it out proudly in front of Lucy. It was a rectangular, flat object covered in gold foil.

"Uhm, what's that?"

"I got this as a reward from a mission along with some couple jewels."

He then proceeded in taking off the wrapper and presented the gourmet chocolate in his hand.

And since Lucy knew about fancy-schmancy stuff, she immediately recognized the expensive brand logo carved on the chocolate.

"You want some?" Natsu asked.

"But-"

Without even letting her finish, Natsu chucked off some chocolate and shoved the piece into Lucy's mouth.

The blonde coughed for a few seconds while gradually turning her expression on that of awe.

"It's delicious." She said a little reluctant.

"You want more?"

"uhm- yes."

Natsu continued pulling off chunks from the chocolate and alternately giving it to Lucy or eating it himself. When he made it to the last piece, Lucy suddenly snatched it and Natsu guffawed.

"Hey! You've been eating the the previous pieces 10 in a row!"

What happened next made her flushed.

Natsu took the chocolate from her lips with his own.

"asjdpendlayl" Lucy responded, dumb-founded.

"Hmm, that last piece seems sweeter than the others." Natsu pondered like a child.

But with that statement, Lucy almost fainted on how Natsu was so dense.

"Well, things can be bittersweet." she sighed.


End file.
